A Simple Solution
by MirrorFlame
Summary: On a whimsical night, Verl takes things way too far, and leaves Kendra no other options than to get him out of her hair. Kendra will do anything to get rid of him, but what's a girl to do when she's chased by a love sick saytr?


**Hey guys! This is my first one shot. ;) I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

A Simple Solution

Kendra was tired. She was sick of Verl and his attitude, but, most of all, she was sick of Verl's infatuation with her. He created statues of her, and drew art pieces. He poetically drawled on and on about her brilliance, and it upset her greatly. But he had crossed the line. Earlier today, she and Bracken were kissing, and Verl came up out of nowhere and... Well... I think you could guess what happend. There included a lot of screaming, and Bracken ended up being chased by the saytr. That was the last straw. She stormed up the stairs to the attic, and slammed the door closed. She collapsed into her pillow and fell asleep with stray tears leaking out of her eyes.

Morning approached, and dawn swept through the windows, shedding sunlight onto the eyes of Kendra and Seth. It was a beautiful morning, and the birds rose up and tweeted their early morning arias. The hues of Rosalba stretched across the sky, waking up the world. Seth rubbed his eyes and smiled. Today was going to be awesome, he could feel it in his bones. He sat up, and looked around eagerly. He noticed Kendra was still asleep, so he decided to let her be. He didn't quite know what happened yesterday, but he did know it had something to do with Verl, and in his mind, that couldn't be good. So instead of annoying his sister into wakefulness, he rushed downstairs, where he could smell apple pancakes sizzling on the pan. Grandpa was down there, and he could here Tanu, Warren, and Dale already guzzling down their food. Vanessa was there, too, but the narcoblix was eating a lot more politely. He entered the kitchen, where he soon began to guzzle down pancakes like the other boys.

Warren finished first, and he began to brag about his latest discovery,"Guess what? I got a package from the Living Mirage!" Seth looked up from his amazing food,"What was in it?" He said, his mouth still full. Vanessa looked around for Kendra, and seeing as she wasn't there, the narcoblix complained,"Gross, Seth." Warren went on, seemingly unaware,"The package was full of sting bulbs!" Seth leaped up with joy,"Ohh! Can I have one? Please?" Warren though it over, while Stan had gone pale. "You're seriously considering giving one to Seth?" Seth turned around, angry,"I'm standing right here you know!" Stan continued on,"After all the trouble he caused?" Warren chuckled,"Well, he might be better suited to handle them than you!" Stan turned purple. Seth burst out laughing,"Ohh! Burn! Haha, the saytrs would have loved that!" Stan announced,"You can't give any to Seth. I forbid it!" Seth dropped to the floor and screamed,"Noooooo!" Just then, Kendra came down the stairs.

Stan put some pancakes on a plate, then put it in front of Kendra. Her face was red, and she sat down miserably. Seth poked her, and Kendra grunted in response. With that, all the boys except Stan stood up and left the room to give her privacy. They did know about Verl... To some extent. Tanu went to his room to experiment with potions, Dale began to tend to the chores, and Warren went to his cabin to figure out what to do with all the sting bulbs. Little did they know, that Seth followed Warren.

Warren had reached his cabin, but was at a loss on what to do with the cargo. He scratched his head. "Warren!" Seth said. Warren jumped. He turned around, and he saw Seth. "Seth, if I gave you a sting bulb, what would you do with it?" Seth grinned. He had been waiting for precisely this moment, and he relayed the prank in his mind. He gestured Warren closer, then whispered in his ear what was to be done. Warren grinned, and Seth saw his chance. "It would be awesome! Come on, you know you want to!" Warren sighed. "Alright. If we can pull off this prank, I'll consider giving you more access to the sting bulbs." Seth grinned even wider. His plan was coming into place.

Seth ran out side the cabin, and went to the saytr's tennis courts. He had business to talk. He heard the thump of the ball hitting the racket, then the whooshing sound as the ball flew to the other side of the court. He smiled. He was in business. He walked onto the court, when...Thwaap! The ball came flying toward him and hit him in the arm. "Ow! Hey, what was that for, guys!?" Yelled Seth. "No one taught you to use your inside voice, eh Seth?" Said Newel, equally loud. "Well, we're outside right now, goat brain!" Seth responded. "Goats are actually really smart!" Countered Newel. Doren asked,"So, what brings you to our tennis courts, Seth?" Seth grinned,"I have a prank I need your help with." And with those words, he told them the entire plan, more than he told Warren. The saytrs grinned and chuckled, and ultimately agreed. His plan was coming together.

Kendra was in the dumps. Something had to be done about Verl! Grandpa had promised to say something to him after breakfast, but Kendra knew it wouldn't help. Nothing would help. She would be stuck for the rest of her life between a pining saytr and a cute unicorn. Maybe she should just flat out leave. Either way, it wouldn't change things. She needed a way to stop Verl. And so here she was, brainstorming ideas with Vanessa. "Maybe we could re-locate Verl to a new preserve?" Asked Kendra. Vanessa thought about it for a moment and then said,"No, that's too much of a hassle. Besides, this has been his home for years! There has got to be an easier way!" Both ladies settled deep into thought, and all the things they thought of, none was realistic.

Seth grinned. He was back in Warren's cabin, and they were about to start the prank. Warren had carefully removed two sting bulbs from the crate. Then, he touched one of the fruits, then ran to hide from the oncoming storm of fury, leaving Seth to direct the fruit. Seth touched the other sting bulb, then pulled away his hand as a sharp pain passed through him. He watched in awe as both fruits began pulsing and bulging. Soon, they formed into exact copies of Warren and Seth. The real Seth grinned. He was still in business. "Seth!" The human called to the fake. "What's up, coolest dude on Earth?" Replied the fruit. They both erupted into peals of laughter. The real one grew serious,"Listen. I want you to film the prank with this." He handed a phone to the fake Seth. He then instructed fake Warren on what to do, then he ran out to Newel and Doren. He knew the real Warren would be hiding nearby to see the prank, for he didn't know everything. Seth sniggered. This was going to be awesome!

Kendra sighed. All day she and Vanessa had been thinking, but they didn't think of anything. Life was awful. Warren poked his head into the room. "Hey," he said,"I made some caramel apples. Do you guys want one?" Kendra sighed. "I'm really not in the mood today, Warren." He grinned,"Come on, it'll cheer you up!" Kendra allowed herself to smile,"Well, okay." They headed into the kitchen, where everyone else was already enjoying a bite to eat. Warren handed one to Kendra, and another to Vanessa. He then bit into one himself. Kendra smiled, then bit into her caramel apple. Her face turned green, and she immediately spit it out. She looked more closely at her caramel apple, or should I say, caramel onion?. She looked sharply up at Warren, and snapped,"Did Seth put you up to this?" Everyone stared at her, and she displayed the onion hidden behind the caramel. Shocked gasps came from the surrounding group. Things like,"Warren!" And "How could you?" Were heard. Warren just shrugged. Then, Kendra burst out laughing as another Warren popped up from behind the window. Her laughing abruptly stopped. How could there be two Warrens? The first Warren smiled sheepishly, while the second Warren looked angry. "What did Seth tell you to do?" Yelled the second Warren. A light bulb went off in Kendra's brain. Sting bulb! The sting bulb replied," Make everyone caramel apples and give Kendra a caramel onion..." Warren started laughing,"Sorry Kendra, it's just... It's just so funny!" Kendra started laughing too, then everyone else as well. Suddenly, Seth popped up from behind the window sill holding a phone. He had filmed it! Warren looked unsure of himself,"Seth... What did you do with the other sting bulb? What else didn't you tell me about your little plan? And why did you film it?" Everyone stopped laughing, and Seth began to chortle," Well, first of all, this is a sting bulb! And I didn't tell you I was going to film it! I wanted to show it to the saytr's... So Seth and them could watch it later... Adios!" And with that, the Seth sting bulb ran off into the woods to show the video to the real Seth. Silence hung in the air for a few moments, and Kendra turned to Vanessa. "Can I please have a bite?" She asked. Vanessa nodded, and this time, Kendra got a mouth full of apple. Everyone one else was still in shock. The one thing that echoed through their minds... When did Seth learn to speak Spanish?"

Seth was laughing. He was sitting in one of the saytr's bunks, and he gave his sting bulb directions on how to get there. That video would be priceless! Doren and Newel were laughing as well. It wasn't too difficult to convince them to take him to one of their hang outs. He just had to promise them that the video was worth it. The one problem he faced was Verl. They had to avoid him, because yesterday, Verl went crazy, running around the forest, taking no interest in dryads. He was obsessed with Kendra. They had to make a little detour to get there, but it was going to be so worth it! Just then, the sting bulb opened the door. He was panting, and in his hand he carried the phone. Everyone stood up, causing the sting bulb to take a step back. "Do you have it?" Asked Seth. The sting bulb nodded, and smiled. Everyone else started grinning. "Just sit down so we can watch it!" Cried Doren. And so, they sat down and watched it.

Kendra had gone to take a nap. The prank had made her tired, and frankly, all she wanted to do was sleep and not wake up. So, she buried her face in her pillow and rested. Or tried to, at least. She was disrupted by a commotion in the yard. She got up and walked down the stairs. She went past the basement and shuddered, thinking of all the creepy crawlers jailed within. Not all of them were creepy, she reminded herself. Like her sting bulb. She walked along, and exited the door. Verl was at the edge of the yard, shouting for Kendra. Feeling the weight of more years than she had, Kendra lumbered forward. "What is it, Verl?" She asked. Verl responded,"Well, you need to kiss me. It's only fair. That unicorn is way older than me, and you kissed him! It's only fair that you kiss me!" Kendra sighed. "Verl, Bracken is my age in unicorn years. It's not fair." Without waiting for a response, she trudged back inside.

Seth was waiting for her upstairs. The real one, not the sting bulb. Kendra smirked,"Haha, Seth. Very funny." Seth grinned,"Oh, yes, it was. Especially when your face turned green. Should I show it to Verl?" Kendra sighed, then walked to her bed and screamed into her pillow. Seth could still here even though it was muffled. He winced. "That bad, huh?" "You know it." That exchange left them in a companionable silence. "Nice job on the sting bulb by the way. It was smart." Seth was shocked, and he looked at her in a quandary,"Kendra, you never compliment me. What's going on? Is it Verl?" Kendra started nodding, but then froze mid-nod. Seth stared at her. Kendra raked her hands through her long hair, and began to pace back and forth, muttering to herself,"Sting bulbs... Verl... Kendra...I got it!" Kendra's face lit up with a smile so bright, it made the nearby fairies shield their eyes. Seth was confused. "What is it? What have you got?" Kendra smiled. She whispered her plan into his ear, and together they went down to tell the others.

So, dear reader, what transpired next took place the very next day, when grandpa Stan invited Verl into the yard. This is what took place.

Kendra smiled. She was finally to be rid of Verl! Warren had removed a sting bulb from his box and brought it over to the main house, where everybody gathered around to watch Kendra touch it. They were in the kitchen, and the sting bulb lay on the floor. She leaned forward, and her fingers reached out and touched the sting bulb. The searing pain cut through her hand. However, she was glad for it this time. It meant that she would be rid of Verl, once and for all. The sting bulb bulged, then pulsed as it took Kendra's shape. Once the transformation was complete and the fruit was instructed, Kendra, Warren and the sting bulb stood at the door. Verl was pacing around the house, looking for a way in. Kendra took a deep breath. This was it! They opened the door, and Verl was in front of the porch in a flash. He looked from Kendra to the fruit with confusion. "Verl, would you leave me alone if you had an entire Kendra clone that has all my memories?" Asked Kendra. Verl was confused. Kendra sighed, then elaborated,"Verl, right now, there are three of me. All have my memories, and all obey my will. One is in a difficult situation, another is me, and the third is next to me. Do you want the third me?" Verl spoke up,"Yes, I would love you!" He said this to the sting bulb before continuing on to Kendra,"What I don't understand, is how come there are three of you?" Kendra sighed,"Sting bulbs. Warren here has a crate full of the fruit. So, every couple of days you can come back and get another Kendra until you don't want anymore." Verl was very excited now, and he flung himself towards the sting bulb and kissed her hand. He then picked her up bridal style, and ran into the woods. Warren turned to Kendra. "That went better than I thought it would!" He said.


End file.
